Happy Violentine's Day
by Secret Life of Writing
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Louis thinks it's about time Violet tells Clem how she feels. Weather she's ready or not. What does he have up his sleeve this time?


**Okay, so in spirit of the holiday I decided to write a short Valentine's Day fic with our two favorite girls. It was a bit rushed, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

"So... you going to ask her today?" Louis asked his best friend as he skipped down the school's hallway next to her.

Violet internally sighed at his remark. "Why would I ask her today?"

Louis stopped in his tracks so fast Violet nearly ran into him. "Are you serious right now!? Vi you have to ask her today! It's valentine's Day!"

Violet sighed. Why did it matter so much that she make a move on this day? Why not tomorrow? Or a week from now, or never? Okay, not never. She wanted to, but she didn't think she could do it. Especially not today. Not with everyone so caught up in their lovey, dovey fantasies. She didn't get it, what was the big deal? Valentines day was just a cheep holiday for the greeting card industry to make a quick buck and an excuse for girls to get mad at their boyfriends when they didn't remember to get them a gift.

She sighed again. "What's the point Louis? I'm never going to be able to ask her." Violet scoffed at the thought. "She probably doesn't even like me that way." Violet stared at the ground as they walked, to depressed to look up. Normally, she'd push Louis away when he'd try and set her up with someone, but she didn't have the energy today. If she was being honest, she was a little disappointed that she wasn't spending the day in the arms of a certain baseball cap wearing girl. Okay, very disappointed.

Louis shook his head. "Are you kidding! I know for a fact Clem likes you."

Violet blushed at the thought. "You don't know that." She fired back, trying to stop the heat from rising to her face before Louis could see.

Louis chuckled. "Of course I do! I am a love expert." He said gesturing to himself in a cocky manner. Violet rolled her eyes at him. "You should totally write her a Valentine. And inside it'll say...Will you be my "Clementine"."

Violet couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god! That is so bad!"

"What!? I think it's romantic. I bet Clem would dig it." He told her.

"You don't know Clem if you think she'd like that." She told him, a smile still on her face. But it soon faded. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not asking her out." Then she left Louis alone as they split up to head to their third period class.

Louis watched her leave. "Huh. Will see about that."

* * *

Louis raced into Mrs. Christa's classroom, eager to put his plan into action. Upon entry he spotted the red head he was looking for. She was seated on top of her desk, legs casually swinging back and forth, her earbuds in, as she waited for the bell to ring at the start of class. "Sophie!" Louis called, getting the artistic twin's attention.

"What's up Louis?" She sweetly asked, removing one of her earbuds so she could hear him better.

Louis took a second to catch his breath, before responding, having ran most of the way here. "I-I need your help."

She smiled, always ready to help a friend. "Sure. What ya need?"

"Plan 'Violentine's day' is a go!" He told her.

Sophie's expression changed from bubbly to serious in an instant. "I'll grab my colored pencils."

* * *

After a not so boring (anymore) class of environmental science, Louis and Sophie made there way towards the cafeteria, eager to meet up with the rest of their friends, and put the rest of the plan in motion.

Louis walked over to their usual table and noticed a certain brunette wasn't present, but a certain blonde haired girl was. Perfect! "Hey Vi, hows it hangin!" He greeted as he took a seat across from her. Sophie came and sat right next to him, placing her sketch book and other materials that she always carried around on the table. The others were already engrossed in their own conversations. Marlon arguing with Brody about what was better, McDonalds or Burger King. And Aasim chatting with Ruby about some new book he was currently reading.

Right away Violet could tell something was up, just from the tone of his voice and Sophie's over the top smile. "What did you do?" She asked warning.

Sophie chuckled as Louis explained. "Oh, nothing. Just solving the answer to your problem." Sophie handed him the small card. "Check it out! We made you a card to give to Clem." Louis said as he threw the piece of paper in front of Violet.

Violet nearly spit out her soda at the words. She looked at the card that was no more than the size of a sticky note. The front colored in pink with some fancy design around the boarders, obviously drawn by Sophie since Louis couldn't draw for shit, and the outline of two red hearts linked together in the middle. On the inside was the same kind of coloring with the words _"Will you be my Clementine?" _in the center.

Violet's face was immediately overrun with red. "What the fuck, you guys!"

Sophie and Louis, both wore large grins upon their faces. "Your welcome." Louis told her.

Violet glared daggers at him. "Louis this is exactly what I told you not to do!" She should of known he'd pull some stupid shit like this. What was worse is that he pulled Sophie into it.

"No." He corrected her. "You said you wouldn't ask her out. But now you don't have to. The card does the work for you." He beamed at her.

"Cheer up Vi." Sophie told her. "She'll love it. Trust me."

Louis looked to the front of the lunch room and smiled. "Hear's your chance, Vi." He said excitedly.

As if on cue, the girl in the baseball cap came through the cafeteria doors and headed over towards them. "Hey, guys!" Clem greeted happily, taking a seat and setting her backpack on the ground by her feet.

Violet felt her face flush with embarrassment at the sight of the other girl. They better not say anything.

"Hey, Clem!" Louis smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She smiled back. "You too, Louis."

Sophie smiled at her as she pulled something from her journal. "Here Clem. I got everyone a valentine, made them myself." She reached across Louis and handed the brunette the small piece of paper.

Clem took the small card and looked it over. On the inside were the words, _"Your so sweet!"_ with two little candy people drawn next to it. Clem giggled at the cute drawing. "Thanks Soph."

She then looked across the table and noticed how red Violet's face was. "You okay Vi? Your face is all red."

This only caused Violet to blush even more. "I..um, yeah. It- it's just really hot in here." She said, nervously hoping Clem bought her lie.

Clem didn't respond at first until she noticed a small piece of paper sticking out from underneath her hand. "What's that Vi?" She asked, nodding towards the slip of paper.

Violet's eyes went wide as she panicked, not wanting Clem to see. "Uh, nothing!" She quickly slid it off the table and hurriedly shoved it into the cover of one of her books. "It's not important! Just some scrap paper." Violet swore her face was on fire, as Louis and Sophie tried to hold back their laughter.

Clem gave her a look that said she wasn't buying whatever Violet was telling her, but she just shrugged in response. "If... you say so." Her attention was then drawn towards Brody as the girl called her over. Her an Marlon wanting a second opinion for their argument.

"This is your chance Vi." Louis whispered across the table to her, with Clem now distracted.

Violet sent them a glare. "I am not doing this!" She whisper yelled at them.

"Don't worry Vi, you don't have to." Sophie reassured her, but a smirk made it's way onto her face.

Violet sighed in relief, thankful that they weren't going to force her to confront Clementine about her feelings for the girl.

"Yeah." Louis agreed. "Besides, we already put another one inside her locker and signed your name on it." Best plan he ever had.

"Tell me you guys did not..." She pleaded with them.

"Oh we did!" She heard Sophie chuckle. Then watched as her and Louis high fived each other in celebration of their brilliant plan's success.

Violet felt her heart stop. They did not just say what she thought they said. But that means...when Clementine goes to her locker at the end of the day she's going to find the note. She's going to find a valentine card with Violet's name on it. She's going to hate her.

"Looks like you better get a move on Vi. You only have till the end of the day." Louis told her tapping the watch that was strapped to his wrist.

Violet couldn't move. She was to scared too. Her mind overloaded with thoughts on how badly this was going to end if Clem found that note. Violet She was going to die. If not from the pain in her heart when Clem rejected her, than from embarrassment. Either way, this was it. She'd never live this down. She glanced over towards the brunette who was now fully engaged in the argument with Marlon and Brody, this was the worst Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

Violet felt her heart beat loudly in her chest, the rapid rhythm pounding against her chest. She couldn't focus on her work, only the decreasing seconds as they ticked away on the clock. Normally she'd be thankful for the speed, but today she was dreading the classes end. Only five more minutes till the end of class.

She could do this. She told herself. Four minutes.

Maybe she could tell Clem it was just a joke, pass it off as one of Louis's pranks. Or maybe not. Three Minutes.

What was she going to do? What would Clem think? She tapped her foot out of nervousness. Two minutes.

Maybe if she could get to Clem's locker before her, she could grab the card before Clem even knows it's there. That was her only chance. One.

The bell rang and Violet bolted out of her seat, not bothering to put away her books, instead just carrying them in her arms. She hurriedly walked down the corridor, trying to maneuver her way past all the other kids rushing to get out of here. She looked ahead and could see Clem approaching her locker from a distance.

She was a few feet away when she heard someone call her name. "Hey, Violet!" She turned and looked in the direction. It was Brody. Her sudden loss of focus caused her to trip at the speed she was going. The force caused her to fall forward and drop all of her books at the base of Clem's locker, right as the girl opened it.

"Oh my god! Vi are you okay?" Clem asked worriedly, seeing the blonde collide with the floor.

Violet hissed in pain as she pushed herself up. "Yeah, yeah. Shit. I'm good." She replied rubbing the back of her head. Then she started to gather all of her books that she dropped.

"Here, let me help you." Clem said as she leaned down and started picking up the scattered text books and pieces of paper the blonde had dropped.

"Thanks." Violet said appreciating the help, temporarily forgetting what she was supposed to be doing.

Clem placed the last book on top of the pile and helped the other girl to stand, but something on the floor caught her attention. "Hey, Vi? What's this?" She asked as she picked a colorful piece of paper up from the ground.

Violet's eyes widened as she realized what Clem held in her hand. Shit. Shit. Shit. It must of fallen out of her book when it slid across the floor. She bit her lip in anticipation, there was nothing she could do now.

"Cool. It's a Valentine." Clem smiled as she registered what she was holding. She opened the little card and read the words that were written on the page. Her face becoming a bright shade of red, as she realized what the hand written card was implying. She looked up at Violet who was the same shade of red as her, if not more so.

"I-I'm so sorry Clementine." Violet apologized. She really wanted to hide under a rock right now. Be absolutely anywhere besides here. Well, it had already happened. Guess she might as well get it off her chest. She took a deep breath. "I-I like you...a lot." Violet looked to the floor, anywhere besides Clem's gaze. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath. "You weren't supposed to find out this way. I'm so sorry. You-you see Louis and Sophie they..."

Violet was stopped by the touch of Clem's lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise when Clem pulled away with a smile on her face. "Holy shit." Was all Violet got out.

Clem chuckled. "If you say so Valentine." Clem joked with her, grabbing her backpack. She noticed another slip of paper on the shelf of her locker. She picked it up and read this one as well. It said the same thing as the other one, but this time it had the words _"__From Violet"_ at the end. She smiled at the shorter girl, closing her locker. "Sure I'll be your Clementine."

Violet felt heat rise to her cheeks at the words. "I, uh...wow."

"Wow, what?" Clem gave her a look.

"It's just...I can't believe you like me back." Violet admitted sheepishly.

Clem giggled. "Are you kidding! Your amazing Violet. You've been my best friend since we were little and I...realized that I had feelings for you." Clem blushed at that last part. "I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way."

Violet smiled. "I'm glad."

They stood there in silence for a minute, until Clem spoke up. "So, uh...do you...wanna try that kiss again?"

Violet chuckled. "Your such a dork." She said, but Clem could tell she was joking. "Says the person leaving Valentine cards in my locker."

They both laughed before Violet leaned in and kissed Clementine once more, this time lasting much longer. That was when they heard someone loudly cheering down the hallway.

Louis shouting his approval from the corner as he and Sophie watched from a distance. Sophie wearing a smile on her face, happy for the two of her friends.

Violet rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated groan. Clem smirked. "I'm guessing Louis had something to do with this."

Violet let out a sigh, but smiled. "Yeah. But will kick his ass latter." She said before pecking Clem on the lips getting the slightly taller girl to smile. She decided she liked Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

"And that's how Valentine's Day became Violentine's Day." Finished Louis. He had made it a tradition to tell this story every year on Valentine's Day for the last five years.

"Whoa!" AJ and Tenn said at the same time. Louis was watching the boys today since Clem and Violet where out on a date. And what better way to pass the time then tell them a valentine's story on Valentine's Day.

"So you really got them together, with little slips of paper." Asked AJ. He was still knew to this whole Valentine's Day thing.

"Sure did!" Louis stated proudly. "Now if only it was that easy to get Clem to propose to Violet now."

* * *

Later that night Louis made a very important phone call. "Hello?" "Sophie it's Louis." He told her. "Plan "Just Say Yes" is a go!"

On the other side of the phone Sophie wore a confident smirk. "I'll grab my colored pencils."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this. Sorry it's coming out so late. But it took longer than expected and I got a latter start on it than what I had originally planed.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this. And Happy Violentine's Day! :)**

(Yeah, it's intentionally spelled that way)

**Secret Life of Writing Out! :)**


End file.
